Fear
by AgressiveShippingNoises
Summary: A major disaster threatens to tear the family apart. Will they survive? Inspired by the film "The Impossible"
1. Chapter 1

**. Sorry that this chapter is bad and short. I wanted to leave you all on a cliffhanger even though the plot itself is evil :) I hope you enjoy the ride, it will be a bumpy one. Second fanfiction ever, feedback and help appreciated :)**

This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing week away to celebrate my adoption. Why did this have to happen? Why now? Why us?

After years of torture I have finally felt safe and I finally have a family that wants me. Why?

One moment can change a life forever.

One moment you can feel safe and happy and the next terrified.

One moment can be the difference between life and death.

The day after we arrive after a long drive, we decide to spend the day at a beach near the place we are staying. As soon as we get there, Jude and Jesus run into the sea. The waves look large and the water isn't very clean.

"Be careful!" Stef yells just before an extra-large wave appears, this does not look good. Lena, Stef, Mariana and I's eyes widen.

"Guys I think we should go," Jude says as he sees it. Jesus turns around, grabs his little brother and run. We don't grab anything not caring that our stuff could possibly be washed away but it is too late. The wave has gotten closer. It swallows us and we are separated and being thrown around like ragdolls in the harsh tsunami wave.

After about 30 seconds, which feels like 5 minutes, I reach the surface and look around and see no one before being dragged under again.


	2. Chapter 2

Stef

After five minutes of constantly being under water and then being able to breathe for a few seconds I am finally able to grip onto something that seems stable, a tree. I grip on to it like it is my life and I look around for anyone, Callie, Jude, Stef, Mariana, Brandon, Jesus, even a stranger. I feel scared and alone. I start to shake and tears fill my eyes as I think about what could have happened to the people I love. They could be hurt, lost, probably afraid and possibly alone or worse. We have already lost Frankie, I cannot deal with another death of a loved one.

I am taken out of my thoughts when I hear someone scream, "MOM!"

I look around and see Callie being dragged away, I scream back, "CALLIE! I am coming!" before letting go of the tree and pushing off with my bare feet hard when a second wave hits us and I am dragged under. I feel a sharp pain in my side when something sharp collides with my side, I scream causing some water to enter my mouth. I cough when I get back up and I look around but this time but I see no Callie, I start to cry, then I see her clinging onto a thick, fallen branch. I yell out her name and she looks at me before letting go of the branch and being dragged over to me by the current. We wrap our arms around each other and hold onto each other and cry. I have no idea who is holding on to who but I am not willing to let her go because if I do I am scared that I will lose her forever.

"I am so scared," She cries.

"Me too," I say. I see something that looks like land and point to it, "I think there is some land there,"

She nods and we swim over there and start walking. Callie suddenly stops and I turn around, not realizing that there is blood all over me.

"Oh my god, we need to get help now, those wounds do not look good," She says and I look down to see a large puncture wound that is bleeding a lot and a deep cut on my leg. I try to cover my abdominal wound with my arm but Callie still looks worried.

I circle Callie, examining her but I only see scratches and minor cuts. She physically looks fine but I am not sure about mentally.

"Do I have any other injuries?" I ask.

"No but you have multiple cuts on your face," She answers and I nod.

"We need to find the others, did you see anyone else?" She asks.

"No, just you but I am sure they are fine," I say but it is not entirely the truth.

Lena

I have been walking through this swampy forest that has been flooded by the tsunami for about 5 minutes. I feel okay physically and I have checked for any serious injuries and I found nothing. I just hope my babies and Stef are okay, I can't lose them. We already almost lost Jesus and Mariana in the car crash and we lost Frankie. I need to find them as soon as possible. "Jude?! Callie?! Stef?! Anyone?!" I call out but no one responds but I refuse to give up.

Then I see Jude walking around looking for help, "JUDE!" I yell and he turns around.

"MAMA!" He yells back and runs over and we wrap our arms around each other. I am glad someone is safe.

Brandon

I open my eyes and find myself in a place that looks like a severely damaged village. My head hurts. I crawl over to one of the destroyed houses and stand up using the wall for support. There is no sign of life in this village. In this moment I realize I am alone.

Mariana

After I think we are safe and what seems to be the final wave has come, I find myself with my injured twin brother in a house with the entrance obstructed. I am starting to lose it and freak out but I am trying to hold it together for Jesus. I look at him to see that his knee is bloody and bruised.

"I am fine," He tries to tell me knowing that I am worried about him.

"No you are hurt, we need to get you out of here somehow, maybe there Is another way out or maybe someone is nearby looking for us," I say as Jesus tries to stand up and falls down in pain and lets out a little scream.

"ANYONE?! HELP!" I scream, hoping someone hears us but no one seems to hear.

"I am injured, I cannot walk but you can, I want you to leave and find help yourself, staying here is no use," Jesus says in pain.

"No, I am not leaving you and that is final," I say, trying to stay strong for my twin. I know it is probably a good idea to leave for a while and look for help but Jesus is my twin, I will not leave him but if something happens it will be my fault and I will not be able to live with that. I almost lost him once and I am not willing to let that happen again but he does need me, he needs someone to be there for him to make sure he is okay. I have no idea what to do.


	3. Letter From The Author: Sorry!

p class="MsoNormal"/ I am very very sorry that I haven't been uploading. I have been busy with high school, I have had a bit of writers block. Multiple fanfictions have been running around in my mind which will be published soon. If you have any suggestions for this fanfiction or any other requests (Or just want to say hi) feel free to send me a message, I do not bite./p 


End file.
